Broken
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin finds out how hash his action was to his hobbit


Bilbo stood there on trembling knees as he looked up at Thorin. He had tears in his eyes as the Dwarf pointed the sword at the Hobbit's throat. "You betrayed me Hobbit."

"Th…orin please." He cried

"NO, YOU ARE A THIEF!" He bellowed, making the air around them still. The only sound was of Bilbo's chocking sobs. "You helped reclaim my kingdom and for that I am letting you live but if I ever see you againI will throw you off this mountain." Thorin hissed as he swiped the sword across Bilbo's cheek, making Bilbo gasp and fall to the floor.

"UNCLE!"Fili yelled as he ran to Bilbo's side.

"Fili get away from that thing." Kili walked passed Thorin and knelt by Bilbo and helped him sit up as he started to cry.

"Fili, Kili!" Thorin hissed as the two brothers helped the Hobbit.

Bilbo woke up in a cold sweat, his hand over his chest as he felt his heart race. Tears were running down his face and his hand was resting on the bump that held his and Thorin's child. His little baby would never see his other father. There was a knock at the door to his room and he jumped. The door opened and in walked Elrond with a worried look on his face. "I heard you screaming?"

"I scream every night." Bilbo said rubbing his eyes as the elf sat next to him on the bed.

"Bilbo, you know Thorin arrives tomorrow?"

"I am aware Elrond." Bilbo whispered as he rubbed his bump, wincing at the memories and touching the scar on his cheek. It was the one reason he couldn't return to the shire. He had once told Thorin that the cut on the face marked him as an outcast; he couldn't return home after that. "As Gandalf said, I have to face a demon head on if I am to sleep in peace." He whispered.

"I just don't want to see you hurt Bilbo."

"Thank you Elrond."

The next day Elrond greeted Thorin. He stood there looking at the king of the dwarves."Thorin, welcome back to Rivendel."Thorin nodded. He saw a small being run up to Elrond; he could tell it was Hobbit because of the curly hair and feet, but most of all, he could see Bilbo's blue eyes. "Frodo what are you doing? You should be at your lesson?"

"It's...It's uncle! He's in pain!" he cried out with tears shinning in his eyes.

"Has his water broken?" He asked, trying to calm the young thing. Frodo nodded as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Let's go and find him." He turned to Thorin. "I'm sorry Thorin." He said starting to leave.

Thorin grabbed Elrond's arm and the elf looked around at him. "Bilbo's here?" he asked. A frown appeared on the elf's faceand he pulled his arm away forcefully.

"Of course Bilbo is here! He had nowhere else to go after you left that mark on his face, a child growing within!" He walked away to find Bilbo, leaving Thorin blinking in shock.

He sat in the garden looking out into the valley, the water fall breaking the illusion of a peaceful landand spraying the greenery with misty water while birds flew by. Thorin's mind went through everything that had happened, everything that he had done. The guilt had built over the last 8 months now filled him with pain; it ate away his insides. He knew Bilbo wouldn't go back to the Shire with that cut on his face. The Hobbit had told him that in secret, to let him know how harsh Hobbits can be. And the child that Elrond spoke of…the Hobbit was pregnant with his child this whole time…does that mean he was pregnant when he faced the dragon? When I cast him away, I ruined that poor small being's life. "Thorin." Elrond spoke to him. Thorin spun around to face the dark haired elf.

"How is Bilbo?" he asked in slight worry.

"He is well and resting, and asking for you." Thorin looked up and blinkedin bemusement and shock.

"For me?" he asked incredulously. Elrond nodded and showed him to Bilbo's room.

He stood at the door and looked at Bilbo, who sat on the bed with the young boy from before and a small bundle in his arms that was covered by a blanket of white furs. Bilbo looked up to see Thorin standing in the doorway. "Come in Thorin." Bilbo said. He walked into the room and the dwarf swallowed, a hard lump in his throat, and looked over at the three Halflings on the bed.

"Bilbo." He said as cordially as he could.

"I would like you to meet your sons, Kili and Fili." Bilbo told him as he looked up at the dwarf. Thorin's eyes widened as he looked at the Hobbit before him.

"I hope you do not mind I gave them your nephews' names?" he asked.

"N..No…No I don't mind. It's perfect Bilbo." Frodo watched them from the safety of his uncle's side, unsure what to make of this dwarf.

"Bilbo, I'm so sorry about what I've done." Thorin said as he looked at him. Bilbo didn't look up from the twins in his arms. "I knew the mark I left on your cheek was wrong and I know there is nothing I can do to make up for what happened." He said. Bilbo moved the blanket aside a little and looked down at the sleeping babies' faces.

"I did go back to the shire, hoping to tell them it was a battle scar as I had so many already, but no…that didn't stop them. What made it worse was when I started to show and the attack on poor Frodo. He got a cut on his face from some of the other Hobbits. I had Gandalf bring me here, where I was wanted and safe." He said and Thorin's face went pale with anger.

"Bilbo."

"You want my forgiveness Thorin, and the truth is, I have already forgiven you. I just don't know if I can trust you." He told himwith a bitter smile.

"Come back to Erebor with me. Let me give you the life you deserve, where you are waited on hand and foot." He pleaded, touching his cheek lightly. Bilbo looked at him with tears in his eyes, losing himself in steel blue eyes. "Come back with me Bilbo, let me show you I can gain your trust again."

"You have one more chance Thorin." Bilbo told him. "I don't trust easily anymore."

"I have all the time in the world, Bilbo."


End file.
